


Loki's Dream, or was it?

by Ravencadwell



Series: The Taming of Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deflowering, Dom Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Loki Feels, Loki in love, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Virginity, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencadwell/pseuds/Ravencadwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's marriage to Lady Shade of Midgard was arranged by Odin and various elements in SHIELD. He's not happy about it, but he's attracted to this woman. She is no typical Midgardian. She can shape shift into shadows at will. The only way Loki could have her is if she is willing to let him have her. The fact that he can't have her at will drives him to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Dream, or was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, dear reader. There is some light BDSM here and some Implied non consent. I wouldn't recommend playing in such a manner without proper instruction. Remember....Safe, Sane, Consensual. 
> 
> It's fiction folks, don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> Right now, this is a one shot. I have more chapters in the works but it's in the earliest stages and subject to a TON of rewrites.

**Loki’s Dream (or was it?)**

 

After seeing his bride to be in the garden that afternoon, Loki almost couldn’t believe his luck. He didn’t like the idea of being forced to marry anybody, especially a Midgardian girl. Still, he was not going to talk Odin out of it. He was going to have his way on this. Still, this girl…

She was something special. She was playful, flirted with him but in such subtle ways. It was the look in her eyes, a whisper from her lips, the slight touch of her fingers. All of it. Her mannerism came off as innocent, but still mischievous. On top of that, she was not your typical Midgardian girl.

She was Lady Shade. She could become a shadow at will, disappear and sneak away to wherever she wanted. He couldn’t just put his hands on her and force her to do anything (not that such a thing is what he had in mind for her). She would have to chose to give herself to him. A challenge Loki seemed up to.

They had separate chambers to sleep in before the wedding, as per tradition in Asguard. Still, Loki had only known her for a few days but he wanted her. He wanted to possess her body, mind and soul! The longing for her drove him mad. He barely slept for want of her to be next to him. It wasn’t just sex he wanted. It was her presence. It calmed the beast inside him.

Tonight, Loki grew weary of reading the book Shade had given him. Game of Thrones by George RR Martin. Loki had to admit, it was quite a story. Full of intrigues and betrayal. He loved it. Still, he needed some rest. Perhaps he would dream of her, sleeping soundly in her satin sheets, wearing nothing (or so he hoped).

Shade originally didn’t like the idea of an arranged marriage. Still, she had a choice. It was that or spend life in jail for stealing a billion dollars from Tony Stark. She didn’t see what the big deal was? It’s not like he wouldn’t get that back in interest soon enough. Oh well. She’s here now. Loki was a challenge. She had to put on her best manners and find a way to be seductive but in a certain way. She looked to history’s best seductresses and rulers to find what she could or should be. Cleopatra knew how to bed Cesar and Mark Antony. How does one seduce a Prince? Always leave him something to conquer. He may take your body and your affections, but your mind and your will are all your own. There was the challenge.

Shade rested in her sleep. She was especially tired today, having not slept well lately. The bed was lovely; satin sheets and fluffy pillows. The satin felt wonderful to her naked skin. She couldn’t help but wonder if Loki’s bed was this comfortable. She drifted off to a deep sleep.

Loki awoke to find Shade curled up next to him in bed. Did she sneak in the room to sleep next to him? She was wearing a emerald green short slip. Her long, black hair spilled down across her back. She curled up behind him and kissed his shoulder. Loki was in disbelief. Was she actually here?

Shade brought a finger to her lips to keep him silent. “I missed you” She whispered. His hands went to her face to kiss her, nudging her mouth open with his tongue. Shade’s hands went to Loki’s bare chest. She wanted him too, but traditions dictated that she had to be a virgin on the wedding night. Thankfully, Frigga gave her a potion to restore her virginity that had been so cruelly taken from her all those years ago.

“My prince, “ whispered Shade “please, calm yourself” she said between Loki’s kisses. “We can’t risk anything else. What if I lose my-?”

Loki kissed her again. “No worries pet.” He said. “Tonight, let me teach you the ways of pleasure. Let me show you that pain can be pleasure.”

Shade knew if he got out of hand, she could turn to shadow and leave. She wanted, hell needed, some release. She wanted him about as badly as he wanted her. Tonight, he would have her submission…but not her virginity.

“Loki, tell me what you want.” Shade whispered in Loki’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “How can I please you, my prince?”

Behind his bed, Loki had some restraints that tied to the top of his headboard. He looked at them and smiled.

“Hmm. I have an idea. Shade, I need you to trust me completely tonight. I promise I will not hurt you more than what you let me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, My prince” Said Shade

“I need you to think of a word, a safe word. When you say that word, it means that you want me to stop doing what I’m doing. If I’m hurting you or you don’t want to do this anymore, I want you to say that word. Understand?”

“Yes.” Shade thought for a moment. “The word is blue, like your eyes.”

Once again, Loki wondered how the Norns decided to smile on him in such a way. She was beautiful, and willing to submit to his wishes, even if she did have some limits. He had her get on her knees with her face towards the headboard. He put her wrists into the restraints.

“Is that too tight?”

“No, My prince” said Shade.

“Loki.” He said “In this room, if only for tonight, I want you to call me Loki”

“Yes, My- Loki” Said Shade. She had to catch herself.

Loki grabbed her hips and pulled them back towards his hips. He was still wearing his silk Pj pants but the bulge inside those pants made her bite her lip when she saw it. He took a blade that he kept next to the bed and ran it gently down her back. The sensation down her spine was enough to send her heart racing along with her breathing. When Loki got to the top of her slip, he used the knife to cut it away. He wanted to see her bare skin. Shade was so pale and flawless. Loki couldn’t help but kiss the bare skin on her back as his hands reached around to cup her breasts. Loki had never seen nipple piercings on a woman, and he thought it was somewhat strange. When he tugged at the hoops in Shade’s nipple he heard a gasp and a groan from her lips. So that’s why Midgardian women did this.

Loki’s hands moved down to Shade’s hips and the lace thong she was wearing. “Spread your legs a bit my love,” he hissed “ I want to touch your most tender parts”

Shade nodded her head and did as she was told. Loki ran his finger down the back of her thong to hear a moan escape her lips. His fingers went beneath her thong to find her sweet folds and her wetness growing more intense. One finger did find it’s way to her entrance and she gasped. “No! My Lord! We can’t!”

“Shhh,” Loki kissed her back “Be calm. I promised you. Remember?” Yea, he promised. Still, Shade wondered if she really could trust a God known as a trickster. Too late now to worry about it.

“Yes, Loki”

“Do you want me to stop?” Loki asked. As he played with her folds “All you have to do is say the word”

“No…Please…..don’t” Shade’s breathing became labored. She let out a loud moan as Loki found her pearl. It felt so good she didn’t know what was coming over her. It was a knot in the stomach, and growing need. Loki’s other hand, meanwhile was around his throbbing cock. He couldn’t wait until the wedding night, and he wasn’t sure he really could wait. Why not just have Frigga make the potion again? Besides the fact that it was somewhat painful for Shade, he was intrigued to see if he could wait for her.

“ah…Loki! I…I can’t” He slowed down and moved his hands away from her clit.

“No, no. Not yet my sweet. I have more in store for you.”

Loki had a candle next to the bed. He reached for it. Shade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He brought the candle to her lips. “Do you consent?” Loki asked. She kissed the pillar Loki held in his hand. Shade’s heart was racing already. Now this. She closed her eyes and waited, grabbing her restraints and bracing herself for the pain….and the pleasure.

Loki slowly poured small amounts of hot wax on Shade’s back. The burning sensation made her gasp and let out a moan. The pain was part of the pleasure. As Loki continued this little game, one hand pouring wax from the candle, the other pleasuring himself, he couldn’t help but let out a groan. He wanted a release so badly, it awoke the feral part of himself that was little more than animal. Loki did everything he could to fight it. If he couldn’t fight it, he would take her now…against her will.

Shade’s breathing and moaning said to Loki that she was close. She was dripping down her legs. He spanked her, lightly as to not wake everyone around. She gasped. It wouldn’t be long now. Loki was not far behind. Loki’s fingers found their way back to her folds, and Shade bit her lip. She was holding back. Her body was shaking and she was going to cum weather she fought it or not.

“Come on, my love. Give it to me! I want to hear you cum for me” With that, her whole body shook. She let out a moan that was a half cry, half wail. Loki knew it was time to let her down. Shade collapsed onto the bed, she was crying. She was supposed to use the safe word if he went too far. Both hands were on her now. Loki was afraid that he broke her.

“Love, are you hurt? Why the tears?” Loki asked Shade smiled.

“These are happy tears, my love. I cry because I’ve not known such pleasure before.” Her hands went to Loki’s manhood, which was still erect,

“Please, “ She asked, as she stroked him “Show me. I want to learn how to please you.”

Loki smiled at his young bride’s willingness to learn. He layed down in bed, his head on the pillows. Shade moved between his legs, and grabbed his throbbing cock. If only she could climb on top and ride him long and hard. He would make her cum so hard the entire palace would hear it.

Shade leaned down and licked her lips. She didn’t know how to do this, but she figured she’d find a way. “Tell me what you want, my love.” And with that, she put the tip of his cock between her lips. Loki’s fingers grabbed her hair and he groaned and hissed as she used her tongue to play with him. She ran her tongue down the shaft of his cock and licked his scrotum. Her hand had gripped his shaft and was pumping up and down.

“Don’t stop! Ah! Shade! Ahhhh” Loki growled as Shade took all of him in her mouth. She wasn’t ready for him to cum and had a disgusted look on her face. Loki grabbed her throat. “Swallow. Now.”

Shade complied with this instruction. She certainly didn’t want to and this would be the one thing about tonight she didn’t like. Even so, she did forgive him. She gave him control.

“Good girl. I thought you didn’t know how to please a man with your mouth?” Said Loki.

“I didn’t. Not before now.” She lied. She knew but she didn’t like to do it. With Loki, it was different. There were things that she would let him do that she would never even consider letting another man do.

Tonight, he would tolerate this. It had to be addressed. He didn’t want her to lie about the past. Not to him. Yes, the trickster God wanted his wife to trust him. He wanted her to love him. Loki kissed Shade as deeply as he could. He loved her, despite himself. Deep down he hated himself for letting this girl be his weakness. But he could not be without her. His hands had gone to her hips, grabbing her ass to bring her close to him again.

Then They woke up. Both of them were in their own beds, sweaty and unfulfilled. Both of their sheets were soaked with sweat and sex.

“Dammit, Loki!”

“Dammit, Shade!”


End file.
